Conmoción en la Clase
by LaReinedesNieges
Summary: La perspectiva cambio en cuanto la puerta de la clase dio entrada a lo inesperado. Un secreto - no tan secreto - seria descubierto de su profesor, Shota Aizawa. Nadie imaginaba lo que sucedería ese día en la clase 1-A.
1. Conmoción en Clase

**Conmoción en la Clase**

 **Soy LaReinedesNieges y espero esta historia sea de su agrado. Perdonen cualquier error de gramática u ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

* * *

 _ **Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kohei Horikoshi.**_

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Conmoción en Clase_

El aire era fresco junto a la lluvia ligera que caía sobre las calles de Musutafu en aquel fatídico día. Nadie pensaría que los alumnos de la clase 1 – A presenciarían lo que ellos y todo el alumnado de la U.A juzgaría por impensable.

Iziku Midoriya camina a clases en compañía de Uraraka a quien se encontró de camino con su sombrilla rosada. En cuanto entraron al edificio de la U.A. vieron que Iida ya estaba cambiándose sus botas de la lluvia por sus zapatos escolares.

\- Iida-kun, buenos días -, saludo Uraraka con su dulce voz llamando la atención del chico.

\- Buenos días, Uraraka, Midoriya -, saludo volviéndose hacia ellos.

\- Buenos días. Iida, veo que llegaste más temprano de lo usual -, menciono el chico de cabello verde.

\- ¡Hai! Vine antes en caso de que la lluvia hiciera que me retrasara -, dijo con determinación; como siempre tan precavido y correcto.

Sin mucho retraso, llegaron al salón de clases casi diez minutos antes de que tocara la campana. Él salón estaba casi desierto a excepción de Todoroki, Yaoyorozu y Tsuyu. Tomaron sus lugares mientras el resto de sus compañeros no tardaron en llegar. Los murmullos de las conversaciones fueron en aumento a medida que los asientos fueron ocupándose, pero todos se amortiguaron en cuanto vieron al profesor Aizawa entrar junto a su inseparable saco de dormir.

Con desgano, Eraser Head se colocó ante su pequeño podio/escritorio mientras todos se acomodaban correctamente en sus asientos.

\- La clase de hoy es especial, y solo será tomada una vez en el curso -, advirtió ,- No seré yo quien de esta clase así que más les vale comportarse. -, se calló abruptamente y soltó un suspiro.

La mayor parte del salón se quedaron confundidos. Los restantes atentos ante el sonido de unos tacones resonando sobre el piso acercándose. Se quedaron callados en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

Con sus cortas piernas, un niño de muy apenas un año con cabello negro un poco alborotado apretaba el paso hacia el profesor Aizawa. Deku pudo observar el notable parecido que el pequeño tenía con Eraser Head.

\- ¡Otosan! -, grito el niño mientras Shota lo recibía en sus brazos para después levantarlo y apoyarlo contra su pecho.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? -, la clase no salía de su estupefacción.

¿Shota Aizawa tenía un hijo?

Y no tardo mucho tiempo antes de que todos volvieran su vista a quien ahora entraba al salón de clases.

Sus tacones eran de un color crema que hacía una hermosa combinación con su cremosa piel y vestido blanco. La mujer cabello castaño claro y sedoso como la seda, entro con movimientos gráciles que movían el vestido que muy apenas le llegaba a un cuarto del muslo de sus largas y bien formadas piernas, a su vez este era tan ceñido en la parte superior que era perfectamente posible observar su abdomen plano y exuberantes pechos. Sus labios eran de un natural y apetitoso color melocotón que en esos momentos esbozaban una tierna sonrisa.

El primero en salir del trance fue Midoriya. Lo primero que vio fue un Bakugo completamente ruborizado de pies a cabeza mirando a la mujer con anhelo. Todos sus compañeros tenían expresiones similares. Llegando al extremo, Kaminari tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz y susurraba cosas incoherentes. Incluso, al fondo vio a Todoroki que tenía las mejillas encendidas mirando su andar. Las mujeres la analizaban incrédulas.

\- Hola, cariño. Al parecer el director me ha asignado tu clase -, saludo la hermosa mujer mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- La clase te espera -, simplemente contesto el hombre apartándose del podio mientras su hijo jugaba con su cabello y vendas que estaban alrededor de su cuello.

\- Bueno, aprovechando su amable silencio, me presentare -, la voz de la mujer era suave, acariciando cada palabra ,- Mi nombre es Aiko, pero mi nombre de heroína es Clestorm.

\- Ni se atrevan a llamarla Aiko -, la mirada asesina que les propino Shota les hizo sentir escalofríos a más de a uno.

\- Así que por favor díganme señora Aizawa -, termino la castaña con una sonrisa.

Todoroki vio el exquisito anillo de plata que portaba con orgullo la mujer y por primera vez en todo el curso noto el anillo a juego que tenía su profesor escondido bajo su manga de la camisa negra.

Todos seguían sin pronunciar palabra así que la mujer continuo sin molestarse.

\- La clase de hoy se trata sobre debilidades… -, pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Tiene que ser mentira! -, Bakugo se levantó de su asiento ,- ¡Ella no puede ser su esposa! -.

Deku sintió como de repente toda el salón estaba en la obscuridad, la señora Aizawa tenía los pelos de punta y una expresión demoniaca.

\- ¡A callar, mocoso! Tendrás detención durante una semana, sin replicas. Una acusación igual y no seré tan piadosa, es mi primer día; no empezare con castigos físicos -, Bakugo se sentó temblando. En cuanto se sentó una pluma se clavó en la mesa de su pupitre a unos milímetros de su mano.

\- Primera y última advertencia -, amenazo el profesor Aizawa con una voz de temer.

\- Cómo les decía, esta clase es de debilidades. La dinámica es la siguiente -, el cambio a su tono amable fue tan brusco que parecía anormal ,- Les entregaremos una hoja en donde anotaran cuantas debilidades crean tener, el resto se los diré en cuanto terminen -.

Para cuando volvieron sus vistas a sus propios pupitres ya habían unas hojas con sus nombres y una fotografía a su lado. ¿Cómo había hecho eso?

Midoriya había escuchado de Clestorm. Es una heroína muy conocida de nombre, pero poco de sus acciones y poderes. Ni si quiera se conocía su rostro. Solamente actuaba cuando eran enemigos de muy alto riesgo y All Might no podía encargarse de ellos. Nadie, en todo el mundo sabía su singularidad; exceptuando probablemente a Eraser Head, su esposo al parecer.

 _¿Sería que ellos pudieran descubrir su singularidad? ¿O se iría de sus vidas para no volverla a ver nunca más?_

Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas. No podía concentrarse apropiadamente para seguir con la actividad. Y el resto no difería mucho de su situación, a excepción del pensamiento que abrumaba sus mentes.

 _¿Shota Aizawa, el profesor "oruga" o "vagabundo" como algunos lo llamaban en secreto por los que más lo odiaban, estaba casado con semejante mujer?_

La vida, a temprana edad, ya les demostraba que es una caja de sorpresas.

 _Continuara._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **¿Qué opinan? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero subir la continuación pronto. Por favor dejen un review para saber su opinión y cualquier sugerencia que tengan.**

 **Los ama.**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	2. Aiko Aizawa

**Conmoción en la Clase**

 **Perdónenme por la tardanza, pero sin falta les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Este capítulo lo hice especialmente largo, pues un ataque de inspiración me azoto hace unos pocos días. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

 **Pero antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero agradecer a Conuk, Alice 1420 y Guest por sus comentarios. Fueron de lo más reconfortantes para saber que esta historia si tenía una oportunidad de continuar.**

* * *

 **Guest: I really appreciate your effort to read my story even though Spanish is not your first language. I hope that Google Translate had done well it's job and still made the story make sense. It is nice to know you enjoyed it anyway. Lots of kisses, hope to read from you in the comments in this chapter too.** **¡Enjoy!**

 **Alice1420: Es bueno saber que tambien te guste esta historia y la serie. Bueno, un poco retrasada pero aquí te presento el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes. Muchas gracias y muchos abrazos y besos.**

 **Conuk: Eso espero, pero más que todo quiero que lo disfruten. No estoy segura si les pueda sacar unas cuantas risas, pero hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que así sea. Es bueno saber que un compatriota lee mi historia, ¡viva México! Espero verte pronto.**

* * *

 **Sin molestarles más, les dejo leer la historia. Me disculpo de antemano si encuentran algún error de gramática u ortografía.**

* * *

 _ **Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kohei Horikoshi.**_

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Aiko Aizawa_

El único sonido que resonaba en el salón era el de los lápices rasgando ocasionalmente las hojas de papel y unas pequeñas risitas del pequeño hijo del matrimonio Aizawa que seguía de lo más entretenido jugando con los cabellos de su padre. La clase 1 – A apenas pudo pensar para contestar la actividad apropiadamente a consecuencia de lo que acaban de descubrir de su profesor.

Estuvieron así hasta casi veinte minutos después cuando Kirishima fue el último en entregar su hoja. Expectantes, esperaron hasta que Aiko se volvió después de echarle una hojeada a sus escritos.

\- Buen trabajo, chicos. Se estarán preguntando porque les pedí que hicieran esto, y en realidad es mucho más importante de lo que ustedes creen -, continuo alzando un poco más la voz ,- la dinámica que veremos en la próxima clase está basada en lo que acaban de escribir, ¿a alguien se le ocurre lo que puede ser? -, pregunto escaneado al grupo.

\- Sí -, le permitió Clestorm al ver la mano de Yaoyorozu alzarse lentamente.

\- Nos harán pelear entre nosotros basado en nuestras debilidades -, especulo la chica de la coleta.

\- Es una buena suposición, pero me temo que es errónea. Sí, pelearan, pero no entre ustedes -, la mujer aclaro con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

\- La U.A. ha recibido apoyo del gobierno para una sala de creación; en ella se puede crear todo tipo de escenarios y a su vez una criatura con determinadas habilidades. Y ustedes, la clase A, tendrán el honor de estrenarla mañana. Durante un periodo de media hora ustedes serán sometidos a dicha sala en la cual tendrán que derrotar a su enemigo, enemigo que poseerá todas las habilidades en las cuales ustedes carecen; y que, si no aprovechan en su totalidad su singularidad, puede que los termine destruyendo -, advirtió rudamente -, puede que este momento les parezca un poco brusco siendo que muy apenas están en su primer año, pero esto les dará la oportunidad de mejorarse desde ahora -.

\- Tiene el resto de la tarde para pensar en lo que les acabo de decir, les recomiendo que aprovechen este día para entrenar un poco y descansar muy bien durante la noche. Nos vemos mañana a las seis y media de la mañana ante la entrada de la escuela. Pueden irse. -, termino recogiendo a su hijo de los brazos de su marido que ya estaba saliendo del salón.

En desorden, se levantaron y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y cuando estaban por salir, la mujer volvió a llamar su atención.

\- Chicos, un último consejo -, se volvió sobre sus talones Aiko. Interesados, todos se callaron de inmediato.

\- Leí de reojo algunos de sus escritos y me he dado cuenta de dos grandes problemas. Número uno, hay algunos que se subestiman a si mismos y sus habilidades enumerando en exceso debilidades que son de lo más tontas y que se pueden arreglar rápidamente; puede que piensen que son débiles y sus singularidades no son las más útiles, pero en realidad todas son muy buenas, solo tienen que pensar más allá de lo que usualmente hacen -, Uraraka sintió como la señora Aizawa la miro durante unos momentos.

\- Y número dos, también los hay que se sobrestiman. Tienen muchas más fallas de las que ustedes no se dan cuenta y por pensar que sus singularidades son de las mejores se ciegan en sus puntos débiles que les puede costar la victoria. Ya he notado algunas, y me asegurare de que su enemigo las conozca a pesar de que ustedes no las anotaron. Así que reflexionen un poco más de lo que acaban de escribir -, Bakugo desvió la mirada molesto, cuando Aiko lo vio a él en su pequeño discurso.

\- Buena suerte -, fue su comentario final antes de retomar su camino a la sala de maestros con sus hojas.

Saliendo del edificio, algunos estaban pidiendo consejo a sus amigos sobre lo que podrían hacer. Otros se quedaron en silencio caminando por inercia. El resto de la tarde, algunos aprovecharon a analizar lo que podrían hacer y entrenar en eso. Otros, dándole menor importancia, descansaron el resto de la tarde para llegar frescos mañana.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron al edificio el día siguiente, no se sorprendieron al encontrarse a Eraser Head dormido envuelto en su saco de dormir amarillo; no obstante, Clestorm no se veía por ningún lado. Midoriya, atreviéndose a preguntar por su paradero, obtuvo una seca respuesta de su profesor diciendo que la verían allá.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos, Shota los guio por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad hasta un lugar bastante apartado. Cuando vieron a lo lejos el edificio rectangular en el que se encontraba Aiko, algunos ya estaban un poco cansados de la caminata.

\- ¡Animo, chicos! ¡Hoy es un día muy importante para ustedes! -, los recibió la heroína con una sonrisa deslumbrante ,- Síganme -.

Una vez pasaron las puertas principales se encontraron en una pequeña habitación con muchas sillas y grandes ventanales de vidrio frente a ellos que daban vista a una amplia sala blanca completamente vacía. Al fondo del lado derecho estaba una puerta con un cartel arriba que rezaba "Enfermería".

Observaron como Aiko se sentaba frente a una computadora y comenzaba a teclear con rapidez. Deteniéndose abruptamente, todos se dieron cuenta que la habitación de enfrente había cambiado a un gran campo prendido en llamas.

\- Tsuyu Asui -, llamo la mujer abriéndole la puerta a la chica.

Con paso tranquilo, Froppy entro al campo de batalla esperando lo peor.

En cuestión de veinticinco minutos la chica salió victoriosa pero casi desmayada. Tenía quemaduras por todo su cuerpo y respiraba con dificultad. Para terror de sus amigos, la chica sapo tenía su lengua chamuscada. Recovery Girl no tardo en llevársela para atenderla.

\- Momo Yaoyorozu -, se asomaba la cabeza de la profesora por la puerta.

Sin poder ocultar el pequeño temblor de sus piernas, la chica de la coleta repasaba la estrategia que había ideado.

Para el medio día, casi todos los de la clase se habían enfrentado a su enemigo. Las pocas victorias habían sido por los pelos y la mayoría de las derrotas de lo más desconsoladoras. El miedo solo había aumentado cuando fue el turno de Todoroki y este salió con múltiples hemorragias internas.

Todavía faltaban unos dos más cuando Deku fue llamado a la sala.

* * *

Aiko sabía que era algo duro para los chicos, pero aún seguía pensando que era una buena idea someterlos a estas batallas. Sentía que les abriría más los ojos a lo que pronto enfrentarían en las calles cuando se convirtieran en héroes.

Caminaba por el techo de un edificio al otro lado del escenario de donde se encontraba el chico de cabellos verdes buscando a su enemigo. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba sorprendida cuando leyó el escrito del chico y, aunque este no lo había implicado como tal, no sabía que All Might ya había encontrado un sucesor.

Por lo que le había contado su esposo, el chico no podía usar su singularidad sin lastimarse, en cuanto lo utilizaba su cuerpo quedaba desecho. No podía controlarlo. Tiene que ser de lo más cauteloso cuando lo utilice en batalla. Volvió a sus sentidos cuando vio una gran exposición unos cuantos edificios más adelante.

\- Ya encontró a su oponente, lo mejor sería vigilarlo en caso de que algo le pase -, pensó bajando dos pisos por los agujeros que había en el techo del edificio.

Se paró en seco cuando escucho el sonido de unas cadenas rozándose entre si. Pasando por una ventana desecha, sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento al observar el origen del sonido. Atado a una columna, el enemigo que había programado para Izuku se retorcía tratando salir del agarre de las cadenas.

Con terror a lo que le podría pasar al chico, salto por un hoyo en la pared y aterrizo grácilmente al suelo comenzando a correr todo lo que le permitían sus piernas. Al dar vuela en una de las calles siente como una fuerte corriente de viento la azoto mientras Deku pasaba frente a ella para estrellarse contra una pared cercana. Se acerco al chico que estaba escupiendo sangre apoyado en sus rodillas. Uno de sus brazos estaba destruido y todos los dedos de su otra mano.

Fijando su vista al frente vio un hombre de complexión robusta. Su piel estaba cosida en diversas partes y objetos metálicos incrustados en su cuerpo. Jalo del brazo a su alumno apartándolos del lugar al ver como el hombre, haciendo un ademan con su brazo metálico, lanzo decenas de navajas que se clavaron en el suelo y pared.

Izuku, separándose de Aiko, corrió gritando hasta el enemigo y activando el One For All le dio una patada al costado que lo hizo caer al suelo. Sin embargo, dándole poco tiempo para apartarse, el villano le dio un puñetazo de contrataque.

Cayendo a pocos metros de ella, Clestorm tomo al chico en brazos y lo aparto a un lado de la calle. Con los ojos entreabiertos, el chico veía borrosa la cara de su maestra.

\- ¡Joven Midoriya! ¡No se mueva, quédese aquí y trate de mantenerse consiente! -, ordeno.

 **-o-o-o-**

Shota, viendo atento lo que sucedía en el campo de batalla, se alarmo al ver a su esposa activar su quirk. Sabía que algo andaba mal. El resto que no estaba en la enfermería, miraban sorprendidos como Aiko comenzaba a usar su singularidad, pero su vista fue bloqueada cuando los ventanales fueron cerrados por compuertas que activo su profesor.

\- Iida -, llamo Shota un poco nervioso.

\- ¡H-Hai! -, respondió el chico que aun esperaba su turno.

\- ¡No dejes que nadie entre ni salga! -, ordeno mientras se ponía sus goggles y entraba a la sala.

 **-o-o-o-**

Deku no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Posiblemente, por la única vez en su vida, vio a la heroína Clestorm usar su singularidad. Frente a él, la mujer separaba una estructura completa del suelo y la deshacía en miles de partículas negras que rodearon en un vórtice a su enemigo. Golpeando el suelo con uno de sus afilados tacones este se separó en una delgada placa que la alzo al cielo evitando todos los ataques que el hombre lanzaba desesperadamente.

Inesperadamente, su presa salto por encima de las partículas y se lanzó directamente contra Clestorm pero ella lo detuvo formando una barrera entre ellos. Con un ademan de manos, las partículas que antes formaban un tornado, ahora se enredaron en el cuerpo del hombre dejándolo inmovilizado. Con otro ademan, el enemigo fue lanzado con brusquedad al suelo.

Shota sentía como el aire entraba a sus resecos ojos causándole más picor a medida que corría, pero sus nervios no lo dejaban concentrarse, tenía miedo por su esposa. A lo lejos, a unos cuantos metros de él, Aiko invocaba una lanza desde su lugar en las alturas y con la gracia que le caracterizaba aterrizo al suelo y le perforo el corazón al que parecía ser el enemigo. Clestorm apenas había volteado para darse cuenta que estaba ahí cuando él ya la abrazaba entre sus brazos.

Asustado, aparto cabellos que le obstruían la vista y toco delicadamente su cara para calmarse.

\- Cariño, estoy bien… no tienes nada de que preocuparte -, le susurro reconfortándolo pasando sus manos por su espalda.

\- El joven Midoriya es el necesita más de tu atención. Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato -, Aiko lo obligo a apartarse y jalándolo de la mano lo llevo ante Deku.

Eraser Head cargo a Deku y Aiko usando su singularidad creo un látigo con el que arrastro al enemigo. Shota se encargó de cuidar a los últimos chicos en batalla mientras Clestorm regresaba a la U.A. con el director.

 **-o-o-o-**

Ella se recostó en una de las camillas más apartadas del resto mientras Shota se sentó en una silla cercana a ella.

\- No hay nada de que preocuparse Aiko, no veo ningún problema -, Recovery Girl hablo en voz baja para que solo ellos dos la escucharan.

\- Perdona por molestarte, pero quería asegurarme de que no hubiera pasado nada -, dijo levantándose.

\- No hay problema -.

\- Recovery Girl… ¿Se recuperará? -, la aludida se volvió para ver que señalaba a Midoriya.

\- Sí, sus heridas no son sorpresa. Hay estado aquí muchas más veces de las necesarias debido a su singularidad -, respondió restándole importancia.

\- Quiero decirle -, anuncio para sorpresa de Eraser Head.

\- Aiko, no es buena idea.

\- Necesita saberlo.

\- Aprenderá a usarlo él mismo, no necesita que lo cuides.

\- ¿Y quieres que muera si es que regresa?

\- No va a regresar.

\- ¡No puedes decir eso, no lo sabemos!

\- ¡NO ES TU RESPONSABILIDAD!

\- ¡LO ÉS! ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ÉL SIGA EN PRELIGRO POR MI CULPA!

\- ¡Y YO NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ARRIESGES TU VIDA OTRA VEZ! -, Shota alzo tanto la voz que Deku casi despertó. Ambos se quedaron callados un poco incomodos.

\- Perdóname -, se disculpó él rompiendo el silencio.

\- Y tu perdóname a mí -, susurro agachando la cabeza.

\- No peleare, pero si quiero ayudarlo - Aizawa asintió en silencio.

\- Gracias. Llevare al resto al U.A. -, Clestorm le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y salió de la enfermería.

* * *

Despertó sintiendo la luz de la habitación muy fuerte. Parpadeaba con fuerza a fin de acostumbrarse y cuando quiso apoyarse en sus brazos se dio cuenta que tenía un vendado. Con esfuerzo se apoyó en el antebrazo del otro y se sentó en la cama. Su pierna derecha también estaba vendada.

\- ¡La prueba! -, recordó pero sintió una mano que lo agarraba firmemente del hombro.

\- No hay de que preocuparse joven Midoriya, la prueba acabo. Felicidades por su victoria -, dijo All Might con su enorme sonrisa.

\- Pero… yo no he ganado -, replico el chico.

\- ¿Eh? Pero Shota me ha dicho…

\- No gane. Su esposa me ha salvado y ella fue quien derroto a mi enemigo por mí. -, explico Deku con la sinceridad que le caracterizaba.

\- ¿Su esposa? -, Izuku se sorprendió por la reacción que tuvo All Might. Parecía pasmado.

\- ¿Usted tampoco sabía que estaba casado?

\- No es eso, ya sabía que estaba casado. ¿Estamos hablando de Aiko Aizawa? -, pregunto expectante.

\- Eh… Sí -, respondió algo inseguro.

El musculoso héroe se quedó un tiempo callado. Y recomponiendo la compostura hablo como usualmente lo hacía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Ven, tenemos que regresar. La jovencita Uraraka ha estado preguntando mucho por usted -, el chico de cabellos verdes sintió sus mejillas arder ante el último comentario.

 **-o-o-o-**

Eran de las primeras horas en la tarde cuando caminaba a la U.A. Y justo cuando apenas pasaba por el portón, Clestorm salía de las puertas principales. Viendo una oportunidad, apretó el paso hasta que estuvo a casi un metro de ella.

\- Señora Aizama, me preguntaba si podía hablar con usted -, hablo llamando su atención.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Quería agradecerle por salvarme. Creo que habría muerto si no hubiera sido por usted -, agradeció mirando cómo le daba una tierna sonrisa.

\- Me alegra haber podido ayudarte. Pero en realidad quería disculparme contigo, joven Midoriya.

\- ¿Disculparse?

\- Tu enemigo no era quien te correspondía. A quien en verdad te enfrentaste era al villano Metal Soldier, creo has escuchado de él; es el villano que ha matado a un héroe local hace unas semanas. No puedo explicar cómo es que se ha metido en las instalaciones, pero no puedo hacer más que disculparme contigo.

\- Pero señora Aizawa, ¿por qué ha dicho que he ganado la batalla? Perdí…

\- Porqué a pesar de todo, le has hecho mucho daño. Si no lo hubieras debilitado, yo… -, Aiko se calló abruptamente.

\- Olvídalo, no es nada. Tengo que irme.

\- ¡Señora Aizawa, una última cosa! -, la volvió a llamar Midoriya cuando ella ya estaba casi por salir de los terrenos de la escuela.

\- Dime -, se volvió sobre sus talones.

\- Su singularidad… es el control sobre las partículas -, su tono era inseguro, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto ante la cara que puso la mujer.

\- Ya hablaremos de eso luego, regresa a clases. Te buscare en unas horas. -, fue su única respuesta acompañada de una sonrisa que más bien se trataba de una mueca.

 **-o-o-o-**

En efecto, unas cuantas clases después, Aiko regreso al salón de clases y pidió al maestro que le prestara a Midoriya. Recogiendo sus cosas, siguió a la mujer en silencio mientras caminaba fuera de la escuela. Caminando unas cuadras, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un pequeño café bastante agradable.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas frente a la ventana y el silencio permaneció hasta que ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Arrepintiéndose, el peliverde dejo que ella hablara primero.

\- Joven Midoriya, ¿tu singularidad es el One For All, no es así? -, quiso asegurar la mujer y tomo el silencio del chico como una respuesta afirmativa ,- No tienes de que preocuparte, el mismísimo All Might me ha contado de tal singularidad -, su voz era cautelosa, pero a la vez dulce.

\- Bienvenidos, ¿qué les puedo traer? -, pregunto el mesero que se había acercado.

\- Un café negro para mí, y para él trae uno de esos panecillos especiales de la casa -, pidió Clestorm

Con un gesto afirmativo, el mesero no tardo en traer lo pedido depositándolo con cuidado en la mesa. En todo ese tiempo ninguno dijo ni una palabra más.

\- ¿Cómo se enteró? -, pregunto algo nervioso Deku.

\- Fue tu redacción. En cuanto lo leí y observé tus debilidades lo supuse, y en cuanto te vi en batalla utilizarlo fue cuando lo pude confirmar. -, ella dio un tranquilo trago a su bebida antes de continuar cambiando repentinamente el tema ,- Joven Midoriya, está en lo cierto; mi singularidad es el control de las partículas -.

\- Puedo deshacer cualquier cosa en partículas y transformarlo en cualquier otra cosa que yo desee. Puedo controlar todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir, edificios enteros, objetos tan pequeños que no puedes ni ver e incluso... cosas vivas -, volvió a sorber de su café.

\- Señora Aizawa, he escuchado mucho de usted, es una gran heroína, una de las más poderosas del mundo, ¿por qué nunca ha revelado su poder?

\- ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si alguien logra capturar? ¿Lo que haría la Liga de Villanos conmigo si se enteraran de la magnitud de mi poder? -, su cara era seria pero su voz era un triste ,- No soy tan fuerte como parezco, dependo mucho de mi singularidad -.

\- Yo tampoco soy tan fuerte, ni si quiera soy capaz de utilizar mi singularidad sin lastimarme en el proceso -, admitió Deku.

\- Estoy segura que lo lograras -, lo esperanzo y, otra vez, cambio el tema repentinamente.

\- ¿All Might te ha contado de mí?

\- No… pero si la conoce, parecía pasmado en cuanto dije su nombre.

\- Veras joven Midoriya, ambos nos conocemos desde hace unos cuantos años. Yo, le he prestado mi ayuda en situaciones de riesgo. Es un tanto complicado explicarlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor que él mismo te lo cuente. -, dijo mientras sacaba su celular de uno de sus bolsillos.

No pudo identificar a quien escribía, y en cuanto pudo darle un mejor vistazo a la pantalla, ella bloqueo el celular.

\- Mañana, llega una hora antes de clases y entra a la sala de maestros -, garabateando en una servilleta, Aiko escribió una pequeña nota en la que decía que le daba permiso para entrar a la sala, puso su elegante firma en una de las orillas inferiores. Se lo tendió.

\- Le he mandado un mensaje a All Might para que te encuentre ahí. Te contara todo. -, se levantó de la mesa, pero se detuvo antes de comenzar a caminar.

\- Oh, casi lo olvido. Me parece que también sería bueno que conozcas un poco más de mi pasado. Le diré a mi esposo que también los encuentre ahí. Esperaba usar esto para otra ocasión, pero creo que es indicado usarlo ahora. Por cuenta propia, él no pensara contarte nada de cómo nos conocimos, pero con esta carta hablara hasta por los codos. No la abras, dile que es de mi parte. -, un poco confundido la guardo en su mochila junto a la otra nota que le había dado la mujer.

\- Todo comenzara a cobrar sentido mañana, no desesperes -, dejo dinero en la mesa para pagar la cuenta y se fue caminando tan grácil como usualmente lo hacía.

Esa mujer era todo un misterio, era tan… dispersa.

Nada tenía sentido para él en esos momentos.

* * *

Tal como ella le había dicho, Midoriya llego temprano a la sala de maestros para encontrarse a Toshinori sentado en uno de los sillones. El aludido se volvió cuando entro por la puerta.

\- Veo que llegaste a tiempo. Siéntate,- le indico.

Un poco incomodo, hizo lo pedido. Nunca había estado ahí. En unos cuantos minutos, Shota Aizawa también apareció por la puerta, muerto de sueño cabe señalar.

\- Terminemos con esto -, se sentó con desgano frente a ellos.

\- ¿Qué quiere Aiko que te cuente? La mujer no me ha querido decir nada ella misma -, se notaba que estaba enojado e indignado.

\- Me pidió que le entregara esto -, le extendió la carta que ella le había dado.

Aizawa frunció el ceño en cuanto estuvo en sus manos. Abrió el sobre sacando una pequeña carta escrita a mano y la leyó en silencio. Eraser Head sentía sus mejillas arder a medida que avanzaba en su lectura, esa mujer si que sabía cómo chantajear.

Deku miraba sorprendido como por primera vez veía a su profesor, el siempre serio y nada expresivo, sonrojado a más no poder. Observo como sacaba un pequeño pedazo de papel que también tenía el sobre. Parecía ser una fotografía.

Tan solo sacándola por unos segundos, Shota la volvió a meter en su sobre apenado. Guardando la carta con descuido y oculto el sobre entre sus ropajes. El color rosado aún seguía ligeramente presente en sus mejillas. Deku escuchaba a su lado como Yagi trataba de mantener la risa.

\- Lo mejor será que comiences a hablar, Aizawa -, se burló All Might.

\- Cállate. No puedo creer que estoy por hace esto -, trataba de calmarse.

\- Izuku Midoriya, lo que te estoy por contar es absolutamente esencial que solo lo conozcas tú y nadie más. No puedes contárselo ni a tus amigos ni ningún otro profesor -, advirtió volviéndose a poner serio. Deku asintió con determinación.

\- Ahora vas a conocer un poco el pasado de la heroína que salvo a All Might de la muerte.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado? Él próximo capítulo también será largo. Espero no tardarme tanto. Dejen un comentario con cualquier duda, sugerencia o critica que tengan. Se los agradecería de corazón.**

 **¡Los ama!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	3. La Heroína que Salvo a All Might

**Conmoción en la Clase**

 **Me reporto de nuevo para entregarles el tercer capítulo que espero les guste. Al igual que el anterior, este también lo hice largo; bueno, más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada. Me disculpo desde ahora si es que encuentran algún error de gramática u ortografía.**

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a Alice1420 por su maravilloso comentario. Espero que la lectura sea de su especial agrado. Sin más con que molestarlos, los dejo leer en paz.**

* * *

 _ **Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kohei Horikoshi.**_

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _La Heroína que Salvo a All Might_

\- Así que, Aiko Mutsurine, ¿eh? -, comento el director de la U.A. leyendo los papeles de la chica.

\- Hai -, contesto con seguridad.

\- Bueno señorita Mutsurine, me complace decirle que está contratada -, anunció con una sonrisa el director.

\- Se lo agradezco… Lo siento, no quiero ser imprudente, pero me gustaría trabajar desde hoy -, la chica permaneció tan seria como cuando llego sin devolverle la sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, en ese caso acompáñame, te presentare con el resto -, bajo de un pequeño salto del sillón seguido de cerca por ella.

Salieron del despacho y caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos antes de detenerse frente a una puerta de madera sencilla con una pequeña ventana de cristal. Abriéndole la puerta, Nedzu dejo que la mujer entrara a la habitación. Aiko se paró justamente al lado del portal y espero a que el director cerrara la puerta tras él. En cuanto lo hizo, una mujer pelinegra dirigió su mirada hacia ellos.

\- Buenos días, director -, saludo cordialmente pero no tardo en notar su presencia.

\- Buenos días Midnight, haz me un favor y reúne a todos -, pidió caminando al otro extremo de la habitación.

\- De inmediato señor -, la mujer se marchó no sin antes darle una mirada curiosa a Aiko.

En unos cuantos minutos, la sala estaba llena. Aclarando su garganta, Nedzu llamo la atención de todos los maestros que estaban sentados en sus escritorios. A su lado, Mutsurine estaba un poco incomoda al sentir la mayor parte de las miradas en ella.

\- Buenos días a todos -, algunos devolvieron el saludo y otros simplemente asintieron.

\- Le he pedido a Midnight que los reuniera para presentarles a la nueva guardia de la escuela, la señorita Aiko Mutsurine. -, anuncio mientras la señalaba con un gesto de su mano.

\- Ella se encargará de vigilar los alrededores de la escuela por lo que sus turnos de vigilancia se reducirán; sin embargo, me gustaría que la apoyáramos de vez en cuando con esto. Además, ella se ha ofrecido para ayudarlos en cualquier otra cosa que necesiten con sus clases. Por favor démosle una cálida bienvenida -, la mayoría aplaudió más por cortesía que por gusto.

La mayoría estaban confundidos y Aiko no los culpaba. Ella portaba una máscara que cubría toda su cara que incluso no permitía ver sus ojos que eran cubiertos por un cristal opaco, lo único que se podía apreciar eran sus labios y su barbilla. No obstante, nadie hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto.

\- Oh, Shota -, llamo el director.

Ella se sorprendió al ver como el mencionado era un hombre en resaca que parecía no haber dormido en días envuelto en un saco de dormir amarillo pato.

\- Dígame -, no parecía muy animado.

\- Por favor muéstrale a la señorita Mutsurine las instalaciones y los alrededores, no queremos que se pierda en su primer día -, dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver a su despacho.

Enfrente al hombre, este solo gruño en respuesta y le dijo toscamente que la siguiera.

Sin abrir la boca en ningún momento, Aiko siguió a Shota obedientemente mientras le enseñaba el lugar. Era mucho más amplio de lo que llego a pensar y por unos momentos pensó que a pesar del pequeño tour no había duda que se perdería en algún punto. El paseo duro una hora hasta que regresaron de nuevo a la sala de maestros.

\- Este es tu escritorio -, le señalo uno que estaba al rincón lleno de polvo por el desuso.

\- Encontraras tu horario de guardias en el pizarrón que está cerca de la ventana. Solemos tener dos horarios para comer, pero depende de cada maestro; como no tienes clases que enseñar puedes tomar cualquiera de los dos -, Aiko se acercó al pizarrón y recogió un pedazo de papel con su horario.

\- Mi salón es el 1 – A del curso de héroes por si necesitas algo más -, ni siquiera de despidió cuando la dejo sola en la habitación.

Restándole importancia, encontró un trapo y comenzó a limpiar su nuevo escritorio. Conservaría ese trabajo a como dé lugar.

 **-o-o-o-**

Aizawa generalmente usaba sus descansos para dormir, pero siendo arrastrado por su amigo Hisashi lo acompaño a comer en la sala de maestros. Se sentó en el sillón tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero Mic no dejaba de hablar de la nueva guardia callando solamente para masticar de vez en cuando su almuerzo.

\- ¿No te parece extraña? ¿Por qué usara una máscara? ¿Cuál crees que su singularidad? -, el continuaba con su monologo sin que Shota le contestara nada, quien estaba más ocupado escaneando la habitación buscándola disimuladamente.

" _Habrá tomado el otro descanso"_ pensó olvidándose del tema.

En casi dos meses completos, Aiko fue sensación para todo el profesorado masculino soltero. A pesar de que su cara nunca fue visible, su cuerpo se apreciaba perfectamente a través de su traje. Sus atributos no pasaron desapercibidos para ellos.

Muchos soñaban con invitarla a salir, pero muy pocos la encontraban; parecía que se escondiera en todo el día. Los pocos que la encontraban siempre salían rechazados por su silencio. Sin importar lo que le dijeran, ella simplemente negaba con la cabeza y se alejaba a paso lento.

Shota lo admitía, esa mujer era como una leyenda viviente. Hasta el momento, solo la había visto una sola vez por accidente cuando le toco apoyarla con las guardias. Esa mujer fue un misterio que hasta a él le intrigaba.

Surgieron muchos rumores sobre ella, de todo tipo. El más sonado era que era muda – y hasta cierto punto razonable -, otro decía que usaba una máscara porque su cara era deforme. Algunos decían que ella era tan antipática como hermosa y que por eso nunca le ha respondido a nadie que le hablara. Los rumores fueron haciéndose cada vez ridículos con el paso del tiempo, llegando un punto donde eran estúpidamente surrealistas. De vez en cuando, Aizawa escuchaba unos terriblemente ofensivos; reiteradamente les decía que se callaran a los que decían eso, que volvieran al trabajo. Pero sabía que nunca los haría desaparecer.

 **-o-o-o-**

Era viernes, gracias a Dios. Siendo el único que quedaba en la sala de maestros, Shota se quedó revisando unos papeles de sus alumnos cuando termino el primer descanso. A los pocos minutos, escucho como unas pequeñas pisadas se acercaban. La puerta se abrió para dar paso a Mutsurine, una sorprendida Mutsurine.

\- Perdóneme, no sabía que alguien estaba aquí -, Shota nunca se la imaginó que su voz fuera tan dulce sin rayar a lo melosa.

\- Así que si puedes hablar -, inquirió.

\- Sí… no quiero ser grosera con el resto, pero no me gusta hablar con las personas -, respondió adentrándose para sentarse en la mesa que ellos usaban para comer.

\- Me siento honrado de ser yo quien escuche tu voz -, se burló con un poco de sarcasmo, pero la joven no pareció ofenderse.

\- Usted es diferente a los demás Aizawa-san, es callado y no me agobia con su curiosidad, además usted es muy amable conmigo -, se explicó sentándose en la silla más próxima a su escritorio quedando a casi un metro del otro.

\- ¿Amable? -.

\- Sí, amable. He escuchado como usted calla a quienes dicen rumores ofensivos de mí, se lo agradezco -, abrió la pequeña cajita que llevaba con ella dejando a la vista un almuerzo que simplemente se veía delicioso, Shota sintió su estómago crujir al verlo, hoy había olvidado tomar un desayuno. Ella no pareció darse cuenta.

\- Deja de llamarme de usted, me haces sentir mucho más viejo de lo que soy -, reprimió volviendo su vista a los papeles.

\- Perdóname, Aizawa-san. -, se disculpó.

\- Aizawa basta -, dijo volviendo al silencio.

\- ¿Ya comió? -, pregunto después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio.

\- No suelo comer aquí, y no tengo tiempo para prepararme un almuerzo -, respondió sin darle importancia.

La joven parecía meditarlo mirando a su almuerzo que ya había terminado, en silencio guardo la caja y la puso en uno de sus cajones de su escritorio. Aizawa la miro por unos segundos, era joven, no podía pasar de los veintidós. Era delgada pero no esquelética, sus piernas eran largas y bien formadas, sus atributos eran envidiables según palabras de las otras maestras. Sin poder evitarse a si mismo, hablo.

\- ¿Tanto odias hablar con los demás que comes en los minutos que hay entre los descansos? -, inquirió burlón.

\- ¿Y tú eres tan holgazán que usualmente utilizas tu descanso para dormir en lugar de comer? -, contrataco.

\- Es mi tiempo puedo hacer lo que quiera con él -, se excusó.

\- Lo mismo le digo -, respondió con una sonrisita. Shota pudo observar sus perfectos blancos dientes haciendo contraste con sus labios color melocotón.

"Deja de observarla de esa manera, serás asaltacunas" -, se regañó a si mismo.

\- Muchas gracias, Aizawa -, fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir sin volverla a ver.

 **-o-o-o-**

A la mañana siguiente, llego temprano a la sala de maestros solo para encontrarse a Hisashi sentado en su escritorio calificando los exámenes que hace poco aplico a sus grupos.

\- ¡Hello! -, saludo este con su característico ánimo recibiendo de respuesta un gruñido de su parte.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse una cajita al centro de su escritorio. Era rectangular de color azul claro y estaba envuelta en un pañuelo negro. No tardo en reconocerla, era la misma caja en la que Aiko llevaba su almuerzo. Una pequeña nota con su nombre arriba estaba recargada en la caja. Incrédulo, la alzo para encontrarse una nota al reverso escrita con una caligrafía sofisticada.

 _Hoy he hecho comida de más. Espero la disfrute._

Una pequeña A firmaba la nota en una de las esquinas inferiores. De pronto la nota le fue arrebatada por Present Mic. ¿En que momento se acercó sin que lo notara?

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Una chica te ha preparado el almuerzo! ¿Tienes novia? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! -, le recrimino el rubio.

\- ¡No es mi novia! -.

\- ¿Entonces quién? -.

\- No lo sé, no sé de quién sea -, mintió.

Él sabía perfectamente quien lo hizo y aun así no sintió remordimientos de mentirle. Estaba seguro que su amigo haría todo un escándalo si le contaba, prefirió dejarlo por la paz. Por unos segundos pensó en tirar el almuerzo arrepintiéndose en el acto. Le arrebato la nota a Mic que seguía incrédulo y la guardo junto a la caja de almuerzo en uno de los cajones. Se olvido de ella hasta que llegó el momento del segundo descanso.

Siendo otra vez arrastrado por su amigo, Aizawa no pudo disfrutar de una pequeña siesta en su descanso. Sorprendiéndose de si mismo, se encontraba con la cajita de Aiko en sus rodillas mientras Hisashi lo animaba a que la abriera.

Al abrirla, un manjar se abrió paso a la vista de ambos. Había camarón, carne de pulpo, una pequeña porción de ensalada con nueces y otros frutos, y una gran cantidad de arroz que se vea demasiado apetitoso. La comida parecía de comercial. Agarrando los palillos que estaban en la tapa de la caja, se animó a dar un bocado.

Nunca en su vida había disfrutado tanto de la comida como en ese momento.

 **-o-o-o-**

Todos los días que siguieron, sin falta, Aizawa encontraba la misma caja con su almuerzo recién hecho. Sin falta, una nota de acompañamiento firmada con la misma A en la esquina. Siempre decía que había hecho comida de más, y en algunas ocasiones alguna otra oración o pregunta.

"¿ _Eres alérgico a algo_?" había leído esa mañana.

" _No que yo sepa_ " respondió cuando dejo la caja vacía en el cajón del escritorio de la mujer.

" _Ayer encontré puerco en la tienda, no pude resistirme a prepararlo_ " escribió al otro día ella. En efecto, una considerable porción de puerco esparcida junto al arroz.

" _Deberías dejar de prepararme el almuerzo, no soy un niño"_ -, le había escrito después de unas semanas.

" _No quiero despreciar comida que hago de más_ " -, se excusa ella.

La rutina continuó durante mucho tiempo. En pocos días comenzaron a almorzar juntos en los diez minutos que había entre los descansos. Había ocasiones en las que intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaban callados, simplemente comiendo. Así se sentían más cómodos.

Shota no lo quería admitir, pero ahora el descanso era una de sus partes favoritas del día.

* * *

Eraser Head caminaba por los alrededores de la escuela haciendo guardia. Después de estar un buen rato vigilando el frente, se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio. Era un lugar más extenso, un camino con dos o tres árboles, las canchas y otros edificios de anexo.

Se encontró a Mutsurine a unos metros de él, en cuanto poso su vista en ella, esta giro su cabeza para observarlo. Se quedo en su lugar a medida que ella se acercó a él. Sin previo aviso, ella se removió de su máscara sosteniéndola firmemente en su mano derecha. Su cabello cayo en suaves ondas perfilando su rostro. Sus ojos eran azul cielo, de nariz pequeña y respingada y diminutas pecas en sus mejillas. Era preciosa y Shota lo sabía.

\- Me he enamorada de usted, Aizawa -, fueron sus palabras.

Sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, su pulso se aceleró; sin embargo, no dio ninguna respuesta externa.

\- Yo lo amo Shota Aizawa, y como cualquier chica adolescente desearía casarme con usted a pesar de que no lo conozco del todo. Se que piensa que soy demasiado joven para decir tal cosa, pero es como me siento y siempre me sentiré. -, dijo con firmeza.

\- Yo no te amo -, continuo, - además, soy demasiado viejo para ti. Yo ya voy para mis treinta y tu muy apenas estas en tus veintes. Mejor olvídalo, no tiene caso. -, camino por su lado como si de nada de tratara.

No vio atrás. No quería ver atrás. Porque sabía que, si lo hacía, perdería la fuerza de voluntad que tenía. Todavía sentía una presión en su pecho cuando entro a su apartamento en la noche. Todavía sentía el nudo en la garganta cuando se acostó a dormir.

" _Hice lo correcto. Arruinaría su vida si la mantuviera a mi lado. Son casi diez años de diferencia. Tiene toda su vida por delante_." Fueron sus pensamientos antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo había hecho por el bien de ella.

La quería, de verdad lo hacía, a pesar de lo poco que la conocía. Ella era diferente. Estar con ella lo relajaba, su compañía lo hacía sentir cómodo, era como estar en casa.

No podía ser egoísta, solo arruinaría el futuro de ella si aceptaba.

* * *

Era la mitad de curso, y como todos los años, el director hacia una junta un sábado por la mañana para hablar del desempeño del alumnado. Shota no tenía problema, sus alumnos eran buenos. Se había encargado de mandar a los que no tenían potencial a casa al inicio del curso. Y siendo encargado ese año de llegar a acomodar todo, llego casi dos horas antes.

En cuanto abrió la reja, observo los grandes pozos en la tierra. Se alarmo, al escuchar unos gritos a unos metros. Siguiendo el sonido, se colocó sus goggles y deshizo las vendas acomodándolas en sus dedos. A sus pies, All Might estaba tirado en el suelo escupiendo sangre sin parar. Una horrorosa herida en su costado sangrando a chorros. El Simbolo de la Paz había estado viniendo en las últimas juntas porque el dichoso quería unirse como maestro en poco tiempo. Nunca pensó que lo vería casi al borde de la muerte.

\- ¡Muere de una buena vez, perra! -.

Mursurine, con la máscara destruida y el traje roto, peleaba arduamente con un hombre que movía centenares de hilos en su dirección. La joven los deshizo partiéndolos en pequeñas partículas negras y las lanzo contra él en como finas agujas.

Volviendo en sí, activo su quirk haciendo que los hilos del hombre se desvanecieran. Acercándose con rapidez tacleo el hombre y le golpeo hasta que quedó inconsciente. A su espalda, Aiko respiraba entrecortadamente llena de cansancio. Atrapándolo en sus vendas, volvió su vista a ella.

\- ¿Estas bien? -, apenas diviso su asentimiento de cabeza cuando ya no siento su cuerpo.

El hombre, fingiendo estar inconsciente, había aprovechado ese pequeño momento de distracción de su parte para controlarlo con sus hilos. Casi le da una patada en la cara a Aiko antes de que ella se apartara por los pelos. Cuando estaba en medio de un salto para volver a arremeter contra ella, sintió su cuerpo volver en sí. Cayó al suelo antes de poder reaccionar. Aiko destruyo los hilos que el otro había metido en su cuerpo para controlarlo. De pronto, hilos más gruesos atravesaron el tórax y vientre de ella.

Unos hilos cubrieron los ojos de él casi al mismo instante, sin lograr ver nada, sintió que el hombre lo envolvía con más hilos haciendo que no pudiera moverse.

\- ¡SUÉLTALO! -, grito ella aun en dolor.

\- ¡MUERE! -, la ignoro por completo.

Escucho una pequeña explosión, y de pronto volvió a ver. No creía lo que veían sus ojos. Aiko ya no era Aiko. En su lugar, una criatura de ojos rojos y de cuerpo un enjambre de partículas moviéndose furiosamente sofocaba al hombre de hilos.

Gritando de dolor, el hombre era despedazado poco a poco por movimientos de la criatura. Moviendo sus brazos bruscamente, separo al hombre en miles de partículas que se perdieron del lugar. El enjambre formo el cuerpo de Mutsurine dejándola caer sonoramente en el suelo. El miedo lo invadió cuando la sostuvo y comprobó que no respiraba.

 **-o-o-o-**

Esperaba pacientemente a que la joven despertara. Tenía mucha suerte que Recovery Girl llego a los pocos minutos de que termino la pelea. Estabilizo a Aiko rápidamente comprobando que aún tenía pulso y la dejo por el momento mientras atendía apropiadamente a All Might. En cuanto se aseguró de que el otro estaba bien, trató a Mutsurine usando su singularidad para curarle las heridas.

Casi media hora después la joven abrió los ojos. Aizawa se acercó a ella en cuanto lo hizo.

\- ¿Aizawa, estas bien? ¿No estas herido? -, pregunto alarmada con la voz pastosa.

\- Acabas de estar en una batalla que te pudo haber matado, y tu preguntas que si yo estoy bien -.

\- No me perdonaría si hubieras muerto -, susurro ,- me jure a mí misma que lo protegería hasta la muerte -.

Una lagrima salió de sus bellos ojos. Él la limpio suavemente con su pulgar. Sin saber de dónde salió, las palabras salieron de su boca por un impulso.

\- Cásate conmigo -.

\- ¿Eh? -.

\- Te mentí cuando me dijiste que me amabas. Creía que sería mejor apartarte de mi para protegerte, pero después de esto, eso es lo peor que puedo hacer... te juro que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para protegerte. Se mi esposa -, reafirmo más seguro. Quedaron en silencio. Ella comenzó a lagrimear.

\- Sí -, Aiko lloraba, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

"Juro que nada más te pasara mientras yo viva" pensó abrazándola.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, aprecio su retroalimentación, para así mejorar y traerles mejores capítulos y redacciones cada vez que actualizo. De cierta forma, creo que le falto fluidez al capítulo.**

 **¡Los amo!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


End file.
